


Bubbles

by BrokePerception



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a powerful feeling of safety and happiness that she felt, being with her wife and children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

Teal eyes twinkled with love as she eyed her spouse, sitting meters from her in the soft grass in their wide backyard. She looked so very beautiful when the wind blew through her hair and the sun bounced off of her soft milky white skin, and all of those feelings it created within Minerva McGonagall were only amplified by the wide smile Hermione offered as she looked back at her.

It was a very hot day in August, and it was only the few breezes of wind and an adapted way of dress that got them through it. It wasn’t this warm in the Scottish highlands usually, but it would be hard to disagree that it was a beautiful place to enjoy the sunshine in.

“Mummy!”

Hermione’s head shot up from making a flower bracelet with her three-year-old daughter in her lap to see her six-year-old son run back from the cottage with a bottle of soap water to blow bubbles with. Hermione’s parents had bought one of those for each of their grandchildren, but despite the fact that Norah was not interested in it, little Fionn definitely was. He had done little else but blow large bubbles in the air all day every day since he had gotten it last weekend.

“I put in more soap!” he said as he halted by his mothers, between pants. “They will be really big now! You’ll see!”

At once, he set to testing his new soap mix and, indeed, blew the biggest soap bubble he had so far. He smiled really widely, and as he did, he showed the hole in his teeth where his very first baby tooth had come loose to make room for his first adult one.

“Mum, do you blow bubbles as big as mine?” he asked when he turned to Minerva.

“I’m sure I can’t,” Minerva whispered, reaching for her wand in the grass beside her as she watched her son dip the stick into the soap water once more to create another large bubble. With a tap of her wand in the air, the bubble he blew grew and grew so very big that it was obvious that magic was involved. When Minerva caught Hermione’s eyes and the look in them, she smiled.

Then Fionn turned to her with suspicious eyes the way his Mummy looked at Minerva sometimes. “You made the bubble bigger!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Minerva said, even though she knew Fionn was smarter than that.

Their six-year-old son did not pay any more attention to whether or not she had, though, because, instead, he stared after his bubble as the wind carried it away from him slowly for a little bit before it burst apart. Little Fion pouted for a moment when it did before he blew another one, which Minerva did not magically enlarge.

She never would have thought that she would still be a mother and that she would enjoy it like this, but, she knew she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
